What About the Breath you used to Steal?
by Hincaru
Summary: Train finds Saya again, upon the rooftops where they used to meet every night. But something seems wrong with her.. are those tears in her eyes? "I can't go back to feeling the way I did before I met you, I've tried.. it hurts to bad.. -oneshot-


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Cat, and I am in no way affiliated with Black Cat. :3

This is just a little oneshot since I haven't written in a while. I hope you like it.

Note: _**voice in dream**_

* * *

Train's eyes shot opened and he sat up out of a deep sleep. He thought he had fallen asleep in the car but when he opened his eyes he was sitting on top of a roof in the middle of the city. It seemed strangely familiar. His eyes naturally moved to the roof top across from the one he was sitting on, and that is when he realized where he was.

It was the rooftops that he and Saya used to meet at.

The very first time they ever met.

"What are you starring at silly?" a voice asked from behind him.

Train looked behind him quickly to find Saya sitting there. His head had been laying in her lap.

Train's yellow eyes stared at Saya's beautiful face. They traced her every feature, her eyes and her beautiful smile, all the way to her kimono and back up again.

_I don't understand. _He thought to himself. _She is dead... I held her as she died.... this can't be... real... unless..._

He smiled gently at her. "I had the strangest dream.." he said.

"Oh yea?" She laughed. "You don't seem the one to talk about dreams, Train Heartnet!" she giggled. "Tell me what happened in it."

"I dreamed... I was ordered to kill a little girl.... and I met up with his sweeper named Sven... and Creed was causing trouble and killing innocent people.." he paused for a minute. "You asked me to go to the carnival with you... and he killed you...." his voice trailed off as he thought back to those brutal memories. "I got there too late to help you.. and I couldn't kill him... there was nothing I could do.. and I held you as you died..." his eyes were sad and his heart beat was slow as he remembered.

Saya frowned lightly at him and his sad story. "You're dreaming of me dieing now?" she asked sadly.

"I was heart broken." Train admitted to her, moving beside her and laying his head on her shoulder.

"Were you?" She smiled a vague smile at him.

"But it is ok." Train smiled. "Because it was all a dream, and you are right here. You're ok.. and I'm ok."

Saya frowned again.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Everything.. isn't ok.." Saya said softly.

"What do you mean?" Train turned to look her in the face.

Her beautiful eyes were filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" Train grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"I.. can't stay here.." Saya said.

"Th-that's ok.." Train said with a desperate smirk on his face. "We can move, I don't want to stay here either."

"No.. I mean I can't stay.. with you.." she said, her eyes looking at the ground as a tear fell from them.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Train was in shock, his eyes wide, but his arms were frozen still.

Saya didn't reply she just stared at the ground.

"Why? Why can't you be with me?!" Train asked desperately. "I quit everything for you Saya! I am willing to give up everything! Is there something you want?" tears welled up in his eyes, but he held them back. "I can get you anything you want. Ramune? I can buy it by the case loads." he said half joking trying to entice her into admiting it was all a joke. It had to be a joke.

Her lip quivered. "It's.. not that.." she whispered.

"Then what do you want?" Train asked choking back a lump in his throat. "Do you want a home? I can get it. A normal life? It will take some time but I can give that to you too.."

She was unresponsive.

"Do you want the stars?" he asked his eyes dropped and he starred at the ground, still fighting the tears. "They are already yours.. just look how they shine for you.... but I can get them... I will pull them down and give them to you in a velvet bag..."

"It's.. not that..." Saya said. She put her hand on Train's cheek and raised his eyes so they he was looking her in her own eyes. "This... isn't real," she said. "You and I.. we aren't real.."

"What do you mean we aren't real?!" Train nearly yelled, his heart in pain. "We are real.. my love for you is real.... this pain in my heart is real..." He grabbed his chest.

Tears poured from Saya's hues. "I can't be with you Train.. I can't."

"Why not?!" He yelled. "I dont understand, I thought you loved me!"

"I do!." Saya replied quickly

"Then what's the problem? Why can't you be with me?"

"I just... "

"What about these feelings I feel for you? What about everything I gave up for you? And all this time I spent waiting on you..." the tears finally flooded out of Train's yellow hues. "What about the breath you stole from me... you can't give all of that back... I can't go back to feeling the way I did before I met you... I can't live without you any more. I've tried, it hurts too bad."

"Train..." she whispered. "None of this is real..." she cried... "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry..."

"It's real." Train whispered through his tears. "I can feel it... I can feel it." He put her delicate hand against his chest and held it there. "My heart beats for you Saya.. you can't leave me alone..."

Suddenly Train heard birds chirping, and the sound of a car starting.

"I love you Train." she whispered in his ear

"I.. I..."

_**Wake up Train.**_

Train shook his head trying to get that strange voice out of his mind.

"I love you Saya.. don't leave me..."

_**Train! Train man, wake up!**_

"Don't leave me... not again..."

Suddenly Train felt light shining through his eye lids and he woke to Sven shaking him around.

"You've been sleeping for a long time." Sven said, sitting behind the wheel of the car. "You alright?"

Train looked around, he was sitting in the car with Sven and Eve. He had his realities mixed up. Now he realised why she couldn't be with him... it wasn't real... But she still felt so near to him. He could still feel her hand on his cheek.

"Train... are you crying?" Sven asked shocked.

Train looked at Sven as if he wasn't there, but after a second he shooke his head around and wiped one tear away from his cheek before yawning obnoxiously.

"No, I don't cry." He said to Sven.

"You must have been having a good dream to have slept that long." Sven said, his eyes back on the road ahead of him.

"Yeah.." Train said quietly, his eyes moved up to the sky and he starred at the morning's clouds.

But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get that dream out of his head. It replayed again and again.

_I love you, Train._ echoed over and over in his mind.

* * *

_The end._

It was just a quick oneshot, I was inspired so I went ahead and wrote what was on my mind. :) I hope you liked it. And if you have a moment I would love it if you left a review.


End file.
